Romancing the Ron
by SimplyDaydreaming
Summary: A Ravenclaw girl falls for Ron Weasley. Yes, she's strange. This takes place during year five in an alternate Universe.
1. Stuck

_**Authors Note: This story is dedicated to my friend, but I hope other people enjoy it, too. Also, if you think that Ron should always be with Hermione, then you won't enjoy this story. This is an alternate universe story set in the fifth year. **_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

"Rebekah Joanne Reynolds! Come to my office immediately!" a furious Flitwick said as he opened the Muggle Studies classroom door, and left with a huff. After following him up the tower, Rebekah hesitantly opened the office door.

"Yes?" she said, a worried tone in her voice.

"Sit down," Flitwick ordered. As she sat down, her Head of House continued, "You are a fifth year student, and yet you still insist on childish pranks."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her voice going more high-pitched as her eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"I 'm talking about the stink bombs that you threw in the Slytherins common room, which you have done for the third time this week. It takes months to get that smell out."

"You can't prove that was me!"

"oh, I can't prove it was you? Besides the 4 eyewitness accounts?"

"Like Slytherins are trustworthy people," she said with a laugh.

Flitwick sighed, ignoring that comment. "Could you please tell me why you keep doing this? And how you got the Slytherin's password in the first place?"

"Well…"

Rebekah thought back to when she had first learned of the password.

"_What's the password again?" Crabbe asked._

"_It's _Pureblood_," Goyle replied._

"_But I thought that's what it was last month," Crabbe said._

_Just then Rebekah was walking through the halls behind them. When she heard them talking about the Slytherin password, she hid behind a corner and listened._

"_Yes," Goyle said. "It's always _Pureblood_."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay."_

_And they walked for a few more moments in silence._

"_Hey, Goyle?" Crabbe said a few seconds later._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's the password again?"_

"_IT'S PUREBLOOD!"_

"_Okay, okay!"_

_When Rebekah heard this, a grin stretched across her face, and she darted off to send a letter to the Weasley twins._

"I sort of… over heard it," Rebekah said, bringing herself back to the present.

"You know, Slytherins _are_ people too, and they don't deserve to be treated so –" Flitwick stopped. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back a smile.

Rebekah grinned, taking up the oppurtunity to win him over. "Oh come on, Professor, it was just a joke, I didn't mena any harm of it."

"Oh… I suppose I won't punish you for it. It was sort of funny seeing that Malfoy boy running from the room like a little girl," Flitwick said. "And it's not like you have and malicious intent."

Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course. It's not like I did any real damage."

"All right, now hurry back to class. I just pulled you in here because Professor Snape was complaining to me again. After all, you are really quite a good student besides these few minor things." So, after thanking Flitwick once again for not punishing her, Rebekah left the office.

Only a few moments after leaving the office, she was caught by Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"What was brilliant?" Rebekah asked.

"The stink bombs, of course!" Harry joined in. "How did you find out the password?"

"Oh, that was easy," Rebekah said. "I overheard Crabbe and Goyle talk about it in the corridor. It's _Pureblood."_

Ron snorted. "Still? You mean they've never changed it?"

"I absolutely don't approve of these immature pranks," Hermione commented, but then added. "But those Slytherins had it coming. I know Malfoy cheated on the test in McGonigall's class last Tuesday."

"Did you get punished?" Ron asked.

"Not really, I'm on Flitwick's good side." Rebekah said. "What are you guys doing out of class?"

"The bell for lunch rang a couple of minutes ago," Harry explained, "We came looking for you. Wanted to see if you wanted to join us for lunch."

"Thanks," Rebekah said. "I'd love too."

Later that evening, Rebekah was lounging in the Ravenclaw common room, reading a good book, when three other students approached her.

"Thanks a lot, Reynolds," the first of the three people sarcastically said.

"Yeah, ever since you started playing pranks on the Slytherins, Snape has been deducting more and more points from our house! We actually had a _chance _of winning the House Cup this year," the second one said.

"You know how long it's been since Ravenclaw has won?" the last one sneered.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of deal! You're the only ones who care!" Rebekah said.

"Not true, look around you," the second one said. When Rebekah looked around, she saw that nearly everyone was giving her the cold shoulder. Her armchair looked like a deserted island. Apparently, the Ravenclaws were taking her harmless jokes very seriously.

"She didn't mean anything of it," a dreamy voice drifted over to them. A moment later, Luna sat down on the couch next to Rebekah. "You won't do it again, will you?"

"Yeah, well, see that you don't," the first girl retorted.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's a student here to see you," McGonagall said.

"All right, send them in," Albus said.

Rebekah walked into the office and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, looking at a paper through his half moon spectacles.

"What is it, Miss Reynolds?" Dumbledore said calmly, putting down the paper he'd been looking at.

"I want to change houses," Rebekah said. She wasn't going to beat around the bush. She never liked talking to Dumbledore. Whenever she did, she felt like he was reading her mind.

"Now, now, you can't just change houses; that's not how it works. Why in the world would you want to leave Ravenclaw, anyways? Don't you like it there?" Dumbledore said.

"No. Everyone hates me," Rebekah explained. Since this last prank, everyone had been acting like she didn't exist. She also kept getting locked in her dorm room.

"Surely that's not true, you're a pleasant enough girl. I'm sure not everyone hates you."

"Well... Luna likes me, but she's not exactly helping my reputation. Everyone thinks she belongs in a psych ward."

"That's not very fair you. You want to leave your own house because you feel that you're being alienated, yet you won't be friends with Luna because people think she's crazy? I would think that one close friendship is worth more than some classmates opinion of you."

"Well..." she looked down. Admittedly, he'd made her feel guilty. "Can I just change houses?"

"I'm afraid not, the rules just don't allow you to change houses at whim."

"But I'll spend the rest of my school life in misery if I don't!"

"Hm…you _really_ want to change houses?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what house would you like to transfer to?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor? But you're not brave."

"Oh gee, thanks for believing in me."

Dumbledore smiled. "It was a simple joke, Miss Reynolds. But sorry, no, you have to stay in Ravenclaw. No exceptions."

With a huff, Rebekah stormed out of the room defeated. _I guess I'm stuck._


	2. Wizard Chess

When Rebekah went back to her common room, Luna was waiting for her.

"Hello," she said, holding a cup of vanilla pudding in one hand and an issue of _The Quibbler _in the other.

"Hi," Rebekah said, slumping into an armchair, suppressing her irritation as best she could.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

Rebekah gave up. "I'm fine. Just annoyed that all," she said with a sharp sigh.

"It's all right, I'm sure that tomorrow the toast won't be burnt the way it was this morning," Luna said thoughtfully, squeezing her shoulder.

"It's not that." Rebekah was about to say "I'm angry that I wasn't able to change houses," but decided that it would hurt Luna's feelings. "Nevermind. I'm just tired."

"Oh... okay." Luna said, looking down. She new more was up, but who was she to pry?

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Rebekah stood up.

"That sounds wonderful," Luna said eagerly, throwing away her pudding cup.

"You know, we could find Neville, what knows about plants is really quite fascinating," Luna commented as the two girls left the common room.

"That sounds fun, but I'd rather find Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Oh...Okay. They are very nice people."

They found the three Gryffindor students in the library. Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard Chess, and Hermione was reading a Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Hello," Rebekah whispered, and Ron and Harry looked up.

"What?" they both whispered back.

"Hello," Rebekah whispered again.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as quietly as he could.

"Say again?"

"You know, you're the only ones in the library, I don't mind if you speak a bit louder," Madam Pince said, knowing that if they continued this would got a lot more annoying a lot faster.

"Oh," Ron said, bringing his voice back to normal. "What are you doing here?'

"We were looking for you," Luna said honestly.

"No we weren't! We were looking for… a book! A book on…on…"

"Muggle cooking," Luna finished. "Rebekah wanted to show me how to make pudding all by myself. So I can have pudding whenever I want when I'm at home." Rebekah smiled, maybe Luna wasn't so crazy after all.

"Oh, okay," Ron said. "After we finish this game, we were planning to go into the Forbidden Forest. Wanna come?"

Quite truthfully, Rebekah was terrified of the Forbidden Forest, but she didn't want to seem like a wimp. "Um, sure. What about you, Luna?"

"Maybe we'll see some Stonechappers," Luna said with a nod. Rats. Rebekah had hoped that she wouldn't want to go.

"What's a Sto-" Harry began, but Hermione stepped on his foot.

"Don't bother," Hermione whispered.

Now Rebekah felt her stomach lurch. What was she supposed to do now?  
"Great. Then Let's go," she said with a fake grin. She couldn't let her reputation fall.

A/N:  
Guess what? I'm completely changing this chapter so she does go to the Forbidden forest! In fact, I'm updating and continuing this story.


	3. Lost

"_Why did I agree to this_?" Rebekah thought to herself as they neared the Forbidden Forest. She looked at Luna, who was boldly walking towards the pitch black, ominous forest…  
"_Why am I such a wimp!"_

***  
With her eyes shut tight, she stepped through the barrier between the castle grounds and the forest. Her heart was pounding in her ears. 

"You okay?" she heard a voice say.

"No," she squeaked. She opened the corner of her eye to see who said it. It was Ron. "Yes! I mean yes! I'm fine."

Ron chuckled. "Relax. People aren't killed in the forest _that_ commonly," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" she said, feeling sick.

"Calm down," he said, changing his tone. "I was only joking."

"I think I've had enough joking this week," she said.

"Alright, alright. Relax. It's really not that bad. Just open your eyes, you'll see. It's actually kind of…peaceful," Ron said, smiling slighty. "Look up."

Rebekah stopped squinting at him and opened her eyes fully. She looked up towards the sky. Except, there was no sky above. Just a canopy of thick trees. It was like a tall cathedral ceiling, but made of leaves. She smiled.

"Wow," she said, then looked back at where they'd come in from. She couldn't see the field, and she certainly couldn't see Hogwarts. With a slight shudder, she turned back to look at Ron. The redhead was walking backwards, looking at her with a smile. She blushed slightly, then looked past him.  
"Um, Ron…" she said, her blush disappearing. 

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where are Hermione, Harry, and Luna?"

Ron stopped and turned around. They were gone. In fact, he couldn't see any moving thing anywhere close to them.

"Oh no! Where are they? Which way did they go? How far from the field are we?" Rebekah began shooting out questions, not waiting for an answer.

"Shush! Calm down. It's fine, we walked in a straight line. If we walk in a straight line back, we'll be right back in the field. Everything is fine," he said. "Now just quiet down and follow me."

Rebekah nodded and followed Ron back towards the field. This time she followed a lot closer.

***  
On the way in, they had only walked for about 10 minutes.

Yet, they had just reached the 40 minute point and all they could see in any direction was thick trees. No breaking of light, not trees becoming sparse, and definitely no field.

"Ron? Ron?" she said, her voice shaking. She was getting closer and closer to him. It was as if the darkness was actually small walls surrounding them, and Rebekah was kind of claustraphobic.

"Yes?" he said, his voice tight.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Well…I thought I did…" he said with a sigh. He stopped and looked around with his flashlight. "I think we should probably come up with a different plan of action…"

"Like what?" Rebekah said, nearly on the edge of tears. But no, she would not cry. She couldn't cry, not in front of Ron.

"Well, I think we should sit down and start up a fire. It may be a bit of a risk, but it ups our chances our friends seeing us."

Rebekah nodded. "Yes…I don't think we should keep walking. We'll just get more lost."

Ron managed to find a flat piece of ground, big enough for them to make a fire and sit down. He'd gathered some wood and set fire to them. Now, the two of them sat dead silent on opposite sides of the burning wood, staring into the flames. Ron looked over at Rebekah. The small Ravenclaw was hugging her legs to her chest, shaking with fear, and her eyes were as wide as the moon.

Ron bit his lip. "You okay?"

"No," she said quickly. She felt like some horrible animal was going to pounce on her at any moment.

"Come here," Ron said softly.

"What?" she said, looking up.

"Come here," he repeated, his arm open for her.

Cautiously, she moved over beside him, and he wrapped a protective arm around her. She felt warmth spread through her, and her stomach fluttered.

"It's gonna be okay, don't worry," Ron said, feeling bad. Rebekah wouldn't be in this whole mess if she hadn't felt pressured to come. Then again, he wouldn't be in this mess at all she hadn't of come. He shook that thought from him mind. He was glad she came.

"Ron!"

"Rebekah!"

"Ron!"

Ron and Rebekah jumped up the moment they heard their name called. Harry spotted them.

"There you guys are!" Harry shouted, and took off jogging towards them. "You had us scared out of our minds!" he exclaimed as he reached them.

"You think _you _were scared? How do you think we felt?" Rebekah said.

"Fair enough…" Harry said.

"Do you know how late it is?" Hermione said as she met them. "It's 3:30 in the morning!"

"Then we'll head back then, shall we?" Luna said.

"Do you know where we are?" Ron asked Harry, hoping they hadn't gotten lost trying to find it.

"Yes, I do. And I know we're in the exact opposite direction of where we should be."

As the four mischevious students reached the field surrounding Hogwarts, they all felt a flood of relief.

"Thank god we're back!" Rebekah said, feeling like she could collapse with how tired she was.

"I have never been so glad to see Hogwarts in my life," Ron said with a big grin,

They all moved forward across the cool green grass, glad to hear _that _under their feet instead of crunching leaves. Suddenly, Rebekah felt something on her neck. It felt like a spider.

"Oh my god, oh my god! There's a bug on my neck! Get it off! Get it off!" she said exclaime, starting squirm like worm.

Luna walked briskly over to her, and pulled the thing of her neck. Rebekah looked at it. It was small and spiky, and shaped far more like a rhinoceros than any bug she'd ever seen.

"What in the world is that?" Rebekah asked with bewilderment.

"That, my friend, is a Stonechapper," Luna said with a triumphant grin.


	4. Rebekah Reynolds and the Chocolate Box

A few days after the whole Forbidden forest incident, Rebekah was going to class when she found a heart shaped box. On top of the box was letter; it read:

_Dear Rebekah,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I fell in love, _

_The moment I saw you_

"Admittedly, this is not the best poem, but it's adorable!" Rebekah said. "Maybe it's from Ron," she added in a whisper to herself. Unfortunately, there was no name.

_Why do guys think that sending anonymous letters makes a girl happy? It would make me three times happier if the guy just came up and handed it to me!_ Rebekah thought to herself. It did make her feel happy though. When she opened the box, she found a wonderful assortment of chocolates.

"Ohhhh, that looks delectable," Luna said, appearing out of nowhere, peering over the box. "Does it say who it's from?"

"No!" Rebekah said.

"That so sweet…just like in the Muggle movies." Luna said.

"Do you think that it could be from Ron?" Rebekah asked, blushing

"Hm…possibly. Or it could just be some Flickjarters playing a trick on you. They have been known to joke around," Luna replied.

"Flickjarters? Luna, could you please be serious for a moment and stop making up-" She saw a flicker in Luna's expression. She looked hurt. "Oh... never mind. Do you think you could help me try to find who gave me the chocolates? It would be nice to know who sent them."

"O-of course. You know there's a section in last week's edition of _The Quibbler_ which is all about mysteriously appearing sweets," Luna said, pulling the magazine out of her backpack. Sadly, just as she was about to hand it to Rebekah, the teacher walked by and grabbed it out of her hand. Then he walked to the front of the class and put the magazine in a drawer.

"Class is starting, Miss Lovegood. You may retrieve your nonsense magazine after class is dismissed," Professor Snape said. "Turn to page 368. Today you're going to learn how to make 'Draught of Peace'."

Rebekah turned to the correct page.

_Draught of Peace:_

_The purpose of this potion is to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be careful when preparing this, for one mistake will ruin the entire potion._

"Oh joy…" Rebekah thought to herself.

When time was up, Professor Snape told everyone to stop working. Once the puffs of blue smoke thinned, the teacher went around to check everyone's potions. Soon, he reached Luna and Rebekah's desk. First, he looked at Luna's. It was mostly blue, but it had a few pink spots in it.

"Hm…acceptable. It looks like you just had the flames to high," Snape said.

Then he moved on to Rebekah's potion. When he looked down, he saw a painful shade of bright yellow.

"What _did_ you do?" Snape said, in the most insulting tone possible.

"I just followed the instructions!"

Snape looked down at the book.

"Someone appears to have played a prank on you. This isn't the potion at all. Pixie wings aren't even _in_ the real ingredients," Snape sneered.

"Oh, great," Rebekah said.

"I suggest you start sharing a book with someone else, or make sure that your book as not been tampered with," Snape sneered. "Then again, with how low your grades have been lately, I doubt having the wrong book would make much of a difference."

"I hardly think-" she began, but Professor Snape had already moved on to the next desk.

A while later, Rebekah and Luna were sitting at dinner. They both were reading last months addition of _The Quibbler,_ and eating pudding. Although they were alone at the end of the table, they were quite content. But when Harry looked over at them, he felt sorry for them. So, he grabbed Ron and went over.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure no one will care that you're a Ravenclaw," Ron said. Rebekah and Luna looked at each other.

"And what do you mean by that?" Rebekah began, but was interrupted by Luna.  
"We'd love to join you," Luna said. And so the two girls picked up their pudding and followed the boys back to their table. Luna sat down between Hermione and Harry, and Rebekah sat down next to Ron. But the moment she sat down, Rebekah saw Hermione give her a sharp glare.

"Don't you think that all the boys should sit together, Luna? That way us girls can all be close," Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm happy anywhere," Luna said.

"Yeah, plus I'm closer to the toast here," Ron stated. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Do you ever stop eating, Ronald?" Hermione said.

"That's silly. Why would I stop eating? I need to food to live!" Ron argued.

"Nevermind, " Hermione sighed.

"Hey Ron, what do you think is the perfect gift to give someone you like?" Rebekah said, not so subtly changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Well, we're going to Hogsmeade next week, and I might want to get something for someone," Rebekah said, hoping Ron would get the hint.

"I don't know, maybe a pair of shoes, or a case of butter beer?" Ron said, buttering his toast.

Well, those were not great ideas.

_Shoes? _

"You don't think some chocolate would be better?" Rebekah inquired.

"Nah, not really." Ron said and started eating his toast.

***

Later, in the Ravenclaw common room, Rebekah and Luna sat by the fire, warming their toes. Everyone else had gone off to bed, but the two girls were wrapped up in blankets, enjoying hot chocolate, and talking about _The Quibbler,_ which they had both read from front to back.

"Luna, do you really think Ron is the one who gave me the chocolate box?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, it _could've _been him. But I'm not sure, really," Luna said, not wanting to make her friend feel depressed.

"Yeah…"

In a different part of the castle, Harry and Ron sat in front of their common room fire as well.

"She has a boyfriend!" Ron whined.

"You don't know that," Harry said, then took a bite of his cookie.

"She wants advice on what to give to someone she likes! I'll never be able to ask her out now." Ron sighed.

"Oh come on, don't say that. Just wait, she might not even be with someone. And if she is, maybe they'll break up!"

"I suppose. Well, I just want to go to bed."

"All right."

And so, the boys both went up to bed. On opposite sides of the castle, Ron and Rebekah dreamed of what they believed was impossible romances.


End file.
